


happy birthday, mihael.

by leop1ka



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Spoilers, he!!!!!, he's a family man™, its his birthday, major fluff, mello has a son and a wife, mention of near and L, this is so self-indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:01:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28148001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leop1ka/pseuds/leop1ka
Summary: mello forgets his birthday, but his wife is eager to remind him.happy (very) belated birthday to mihael keehl!
Relationships: Mello | Mihael Keehl/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	happy birthday, mihael.

**Author's Note:**

> probably nobody is gonna read this, but this is for the mello stans i love yall

"mihael. mihael, wake up!"

a rough groan left the blond man, his face scrunched up in an angry frown. his eyes were still closed and his hands were clutching the pillow underneath his head, trying to ignore the way his wife was shaking him awake, urgently whispering his name. his brain was still hazy and his limbs were so paralyzed from not moving for 9 hours straight, that the only thing he could do was let out frustrated huffs, like those zombies from the video games his son loved playing.

his younger self would have stubbornly gone back to sleep, no matter the situation. sleep was extremely important to mello, who cherished the rare moments when his head hit the pillow, because his job as a member of the mafia and L's successor prevented him from getting any sleep. the only thing that kept him awake and not slumped over at his office snoring away, was chocolate and those cheap energy drinks young people consumed on a daily basis.

however, he currently decided to open his eyes, and as much as he didn't want to - deal with whatever was happening. mello was mature now, a husband and a father, he had to do what was necessary. there must be a reason you were so urgent, right?

did something happen to jake? did something happen to _you_?

his sluggish laziness was quickly replaced with sharp fight or flight instincts. when you had a job like his, you quickly learn how to be suspicious of everything and this wasn't an exception. he wondered if the kitchen knife he placed in the nightstand drawer was still there, but it was more likely you had found it and placed it in the kitchen, out of fear that jake may find it and harm himself accidentally.

"sweetheart, wake up!" you gently told him again, almost whispering, your voice right against his ear now.

your voice was like an alarm to mello, who quickly turned his head to look at you, grabbing and squeezing the hand you had placed on his shoulder. one part of him said that you sounded calm which meant everything was alright, right? there wasn't anything bad that was happening, if you sounded so at ease. _right_?

but mello knew what tended to happen when you happened to get too comfortable. unlike his younger self, he understood the consequences. the constant need to look behind you and to take extreme measures to protect yourself and your loved ones made you paranoid, terrified. he wasn't sure at first if you'd be able to handle being in a relationship with him when he first met you, if you'd prefer to run away rather than to date a man who was always on the run. but you stayed. you stayed and mello finally knew what being loved felt like.

before you, he was shallow and empty, his life being filled by the occasional mafia killings and desperate obsession to finish the kira case. his life was competitive, fast and consumed by ambition. he got high on the short-lived adrenaline rushing through his veins thanks to drugs and sex. and it was just that - short-lived. but he liked it that way.

when you came along though, he had absolutely no idea about the effect you'd have on his life. if someone told him he'd start a family with you, he'd shoot them in the kneecaps. he wasn't a family man. he wasn't meant to be a husband or a father. he was L's successor - it was as simple as that. or at least that's what he thought. but when jake came along, mello quickly learned that the world wasn't so black and white. he'd throw away all the money, drugs and sex just to spend an eternity with you two. and he did just that - he backed away from the mafia, he stopped (with your help) from staying up at night and overworking himself, and basically took a major break from his work just to spend time with his family. to everyone's surprise, he actually enjoyed all the struggles that came with parenthood - he knew that pregnancy and especially childbirth had taken a toll on you, and he did everything he could to make it a bit easier on you.

although his hot-headed (and sometimes even immature) nature made him almost as hard to handle as the newborn baby jake, he knew you loved him as much as he loved you. he thought he wasn't capable of loving at times - but when you, and later jake entered his life, something in him knew he had hit the jackpot. he married you in a secret, but beautiful ceremony shortly after his son was born. his life was calm, peaceful, fantastic even - and he'd do anything to keep it that way. his relationship with near had improved, kira had been caught and the world had more or less calmed down now that the mass murderer was dead. not only was mello peaceful, the whole world was.

"what happened?! are you okay? is the kiddo alright?" mello spoke, his voice rough and sleepy, but still alert.

you smiled and he swore that you were the prettiest thing he had ever laid eyes upon. 

"we're fine, mihael. jake's still sleeping. everything's alright." you placed yourself on top of him, your breasts pushing against his naked chest and he instinctively placed his hands on your waist, the blankets loosely covering both of you. you caressed his scarred cheek with your hand and he leaned into your touch, closing his eyes again. if you continued like this, he was sure he'd fall asleep once again.

he couldn't properly explain the huge relief he felt when he heard your words. everything was fine. his family was okay.

"if that's the case, then why did you wake me up?" he asked you, tilting his head and making sure to keep his voice quiet as to not disturb the sleeping child in the next room.

you sheepishly grinned at mello and his plan for pretending to be mad at you for waking him up suddenly disappeared into thin air. he couldn't help but also smile.

 _i'm so fucking lucky_ , he thought.

"you really don't have any idea what day it is, do you?" you asked him, drawing circles on his chest.

you didn't look mad at him, so he can't have forgotten an anniversary or your birthday. it wasn't jake's birthday either, he was sure of that. so what day _was_ it, exactly?

a dumb look painted his features and you laughed, the sound echoing throughout your shared bedroom, burying your face in his chest. he tightened his arms around your waist.

"hey, don't laugh at me! how the fuck should i know what day it is? i just woke up!" he planted a kiss to the top of your head, mumbling.

you brought your head up to look him in the eyes, an amused smirk on your face.

"does december 13rd ring any bells?" you asked and his eyes widened like the first time he saw a shinigami.

_it was his birthday today._

he wanted to say it wasn't such a big deal. he'd never taken his birthdays that seriously, even as a child. he regarded them as just ordinary days. but he knew how much celebrating his birthday meant to you, so he decided to go along with whatever you had planned for today. he couldn't deny that your birthday presents were always great, so needless to say, he was a bit excited. he'd never admit that though.

"oh." he breathed out. you rolled your eyes, but planted a kiss on his lips. mello immediately deepened it, catching the sides of your face in his hands.

_he loved moments like these._

you giggled at the way he was so quick to respond to you, but gasped when you felt him move his hips against yours. you mirrored his movements, placing your hands against his head. mello hummed against your lips. when you finally broke away, you whispered against his lips.

"happy birthday, mihael."

he smiled. mello wanted to take a picture of this moment - you against him, the sunlight streaming through the open window and the way you were smiling.

"is that why you woke me up, princess? to wish me happy birthday?" he nuzzled his nose against yours, and his younger self would have probably died of embarrassment if he ever saw him do that, but who cares?

"not just to wish you happy birthday. i wanted to wake you up early for your surprise." you answered and he snorted, shaking his head.

"you don't need to do that. we have each other, that's all that matters. we can spend my birthday here. besides, who's going to take care of jake if we go out? dumbass." he taunted you and you slapped his chest in return.

"who said we'd go out? motherfucker." you made a face and he tickled your sides in return, making you squirm and try to move away, but his arms wrapped around your waist wouldn't let you go.

"m-mih-hael! stop!"

mello laughed again and stopped, letting you breathe and throwing his hands in the air like he's being arrested by the police.

"fine, fine! i'm sorry. see, i'm a merciful man." he taunted.

you clutched your stomach, breathing heavily.

"merciful, my ass! you aren't getting your birthday present, mihael!" you told him, and for a man who insisted that birthdays didn't matter to him, he looked quite horrified at the idea of not receiving his gift.

"i said i'm sorry! what more do you want me to do?!" he threw his hands in the air and you wanted to giggle at his reaction, but you continued nonetheless.

"not good enough! y'know maybe i'll hide all the chocolate in the house, see how you like it." you stood up, still sitting on his lap, and crossed your arms stubbornly, which reminded mello of jake, who did that a lot when he was being told no. like mother, like son, huh?

mello also stood up, his chest once again pressed against yours. his delicate hands went under the silk pyjama top you were wearing and rested themselves on the warm skin of your back. you almost jumped at how cold his hands were, despite being in bed, but you started relaxing seconds later, your body getting even warmer.

"you really wanna treat the birthday boy like that, princess?" he smirked at the spark you suddenly got in your eyes.

"oh, i see. you say you hate your birthday, but then you wanna use it against me? low blow." you shot back, flinging your arms around his neck.

he buried his face in your neck, chuckling.

"precisely." you heard him mumble.

you weren't sure what had happened to mello, who although a great father and a husband, was, bless his heart, not the type of person to laugh often and when he did, it was quiet and almost unnoticeable. despite that, you liked (more than liked actually) the sudden change in behaviour.

"someone's in a good mood. haven't heard you laugh like this for a long time." you said, moving your head to rest against his temple.

he hummed softly, but he didn't answer. he didn't need to.

you stayed embraced like that for a while, comfortable in each other's presence until a knock on the door interrupted the peace.

"mommy! daddy!"

more loud knocks followed.

you giggled and mello groaned against your skin.

"looks like we have a visitor." you teasingly spoke against his ear.

you tried to get up to go open the door for jake, because you knew he was still too short to reach the door knob, but mello's arms prevented you, his hands moving to your hips. you felt his gold wedding ring press against your hipbone.

"hey" he started and looked up at you, his eyes meeting yours. "promise me we'll celebrate here. i don't wanna go out today."

you leaned in to give him a quick peck on the lips.

"i already told you we aren't going to go anywhere, sweetheart. but i still promise." you answered.

he smiled at that, kissing you and finally letting you go, giving you a slight smack on the leg.

"go get him." mello said and leaned back into the pillows, hands going under his head, covers almost failing to cover his boxers and his abs on full display. he looked like a greek god and you wanted to pounce on him at that moment, but you weren't sure you wanted your son to learn how babies are made that early in life.

you obeyed, standing up and opening the door. on the other side the blond toddler jack stood, wobbling on his feet and making grabby hands at you, his eyes glossy with tears.

"what's up, little bud? something on your mind?" you asked, picking him up and sitting on the edge of the bed, moving your knee up and down to cheer him up.

"i-i had a nightmare! a really scary one!" he said, wiping his eyes.

there was movement behind you and you looked to see your husband getting up, and kneeling behind jack, his hands coming to ruffle his hair.

"what was it about, kiddo?" he asked and you could have burst right then and there. you couldn't have asked for a better father.

jack took some time to think, but in the end all he said was "i don't remember, daddy!"

he shrugged dramatically and you wanted to chuckle at that.

mello slightly tickled his sides, which made jack shout with laughter.

"well, then there's nothing to worry about! you wanna stay with mommy and daddy?" he asked and you saw jack's eyes light up.

"but what about your present, daddy? we have to give you your present first!" he looked at you. "right, mommy?"

you nodded and you felt mello's eyes on you.

"that's right!" you looked at your husband. "does daddy want to receive his present?"

mello smirked.

"hell yes i do." he said and you felt jake jump from your lap and run to the living room, where the present was hidden, nightmare completely forgotten.

"wait, don't run like that, you're going to fall!" mello ran after jake, the sounds of his bare feet running down the halls echoing throughout the house.

you smiled. _you loved your boys._

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for any grammar mistakes! english isn't my mother language.


End file.
